


Near Occasion(Chinese Translation)

by kiii17



Category: War Horse (2011)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mutual Pining, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pining, Roman Catholicism
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:56:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5829775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiii17/pseuds/kiii17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>我的天主，我全心痛悔我的一切罪过，不单因我罪有应得，该受你公义的惩罚；更因我冒犯了至善的你，我当爱你在万有之上。为此，我将在你的护佑下，从今不再犯，并避免犯罪的机会。阿门。<br/>——痛悔经<br/>O my God, I am heartily sorry for having offended Thee, and I detest all my sins because of Thy just punishment, but most of all because I have offended Thee my God, Who is all good and deserving of all my love. I firmly resolve, with the help of Thy grace, to sin no more, and to avoid the near occasion of sin. Amen.<br/>--- The Act of Contrition</p>
            </blockquote>





	Near Occasion(Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Near Occasion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5089874) by [splix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/splix/pseuds/splix). 



1914年 六月  
*  
不同于城堡主楼的燥热和喧闹，圣彼得教堂的前厅清凉而黯淡。Jim摘下帽子，把手指探入圣水盆，划了个十字，然后他默默地沿着石板过道拾阶而上，在长椅上跪下祈祷。  
除去一个围巾包裹的妇人、圣坛边的老人、和过道对面站在一个年轻二等兵之外，教堂里就不剩什么人了。那个二等兵是他的手下：Bennett，Francis Bennett，从Bournemouth来的，才十八岁，几乎还没到刮胡子的年纪，但和德国人打仗的热情却很高涨。不过他似乎刚祈祷过，审视着自己的心灵，Jim观察着他。天哪，这孩子看起来太年轻了，不是吗？不过他们都太年轻了。  
当神父从法衣室里走出来，整理着脖子边的紫色披肩时，Jim把注意力转向了他。神父很年轻，Jim的注意力难道总是倾向于那些青春尚存的人们吗？最近他似乎见到太多柔软的灵魂。神父沿着最边上的过道走着，消失在了告解室的门后。裹着围巾的妇人和老人站起身，沿着过道慢慢地走着，妇人走进告解室，关上了门。  
Jim从口袋里掏出他的玫瑰念珠，这是母亲在临别前送给他的。念珠是浅色的，刻着细小的玫瑰，金链子略带粉色。教皇显然祝福过它。Jim用双手捧着，让精美的链子和冰凉的珠子穿过他的指间，他闭上眼睛。我们的天父，真理智慧和力量之源，助我明白我的罪，以此为耻并合宜地忏悔，不再犯同样的罪责，我将苦修以赎罪。阿门。  
真是奇怪：以他如此的罪过，他心中明明应该有更多的怀疑和忧虑。或许圣灵已经来过，把他一人留在这座古老的教堂里，萦绕在石板、木头、蜡烛和香料的气味里。这会是件糟糕的事吗？  
老妇人从告解室里走出，老人走了进去。二等兵Bennett站起来，手上拿着军帽，面对圣坛，在从过道走向告解室门外之前，他跪下祈祷。这时他和Jim的视线相遇，他点点头，有些羞涩地微笑着。  
Jim也严肃地向他点头，随后目光盯住了圣坛和十字架上的基督。弥撒曾是令人愉快的活动，他常去的教堂里有宏大的管风琴和极好的唱诗班，什么都不能像音乐一样穿透Jim的心，让他感觉上帝正亲切地注视着他和这个世界。他在学校的圣餐台上也曾虔诚地履行义务，但随着时间推移，他的热情减退，现在他虽然信仰上帝，但有时也会怀疑上帝是否真的注意着人间正发生着什么，至少现在看起来他们就要惹上一场大麻烦了。  
老人走出来，Bennett走进告解室。Jim站起身，走到告解室门口，他的心飘回了学校里告解室门外沉闷的长队，修士们有的开朗、有的阴沉，但对于忏悔和赎罪总是严肃的。Mathias修士很可怕，有时会大声恐吓，学生们对他都只敢说最微不足道的罪。Aloysius修士会让小忏悔者们不由自主地落泪，他对罪行的批判最深刻。Timothy修士则以他的一分钟忏悔闻名，他粗声吩咐学生开门见山，尽快说到重点。  
Bennett红着脸从告解室里走出来，向教堂的前部走去，躲闪着不敢看Jim的眼睛。Jim好奇是怎样的罪名让他如此尴尬，但没时间给他空想了——没有别的人等在门外，该他进去了。  
Jim走进告解室，关上身后的门，他被黑暗包围着，四周萦绕着实木的气味和人的体味。他摸索着跪在祈祷用的矮台上，双手合十，脸颊微微发热。上帝啊，他要说什么？他为什么要这么做？他真的感到悔恨吗？  
有刮擦声在Jim胸口旁边响起，神父把栅格拉开，声音透过格子窗传来：“以圣父、圣子和圣灵之名，阿门。”  
“请您为我祈祷，神父，我犯了罪。”Jim轻声说，“我上次告解是一个月之前了。”  
神父叹了口气，仿佛在悲叹Jim上次忏悔已经是太长时间之前，但当他开口时，他话音温和：“孩子，告诉我你的罪过。”  
Jim犹豫着。他并没有好好地审视过内心，用圣礼之前的时间，对着戒律一条条审视自己的行为。他仓促地凑出可宽恕的罪名，为自己争取着时间和勇气：“我犯了贪婪的罪。神父，我是女王治下的骑兵队里的上尉，我们队里有一个人刚得到了一匹好马。我也想要那匹马，我犯了两次贪婪的罪，在别人和我一样犯罪的时候，我没能斥责他们。我还不小心漏掉了好几次祈祷。”  
“军人是值得尊敬的，但在这条道路上人也可能遇到许多危险。孩子，要牢记你的信仰。坚定的意志和不变的品格能让你走更远——你要完全地忏悔，向最高的审判敞开心扉，那样上帝的光辉才能普照你的灵魂。”  
Jim脸颊发热。完全地忏悔，敞开心扉……  
“就这些吗？”  
Jim开口问道：“您说什么？”  
“你还有什么别的要忏悔吗？”  
“我……”Jim深吸了一口气，“我的长官。”  
“然后呢？”  
“我很喜欢他。”恐惧像投入水中的石子一样，在Jim心中荡开涟漪。  
之后是久久的沉默。“解释你说的话。”  
“他……他经常占据我的思绪。”没错，Jim曾暗暗地被一些画面纠缠：Jamie挺直身体坐在椅子上，翻看着骑兵训练手册——如果低下头，在他修长优美、刚理过发的干净后颈上印下一吻又会是什么样子？他的颈背奇异的脆弱又迷人，还有——  
“他以什么方式占据你的思绪？”  
“神父，这都是清白的——他是个好人，非常勇敢的人。他从未对我做过什么，也没有给过我任何暗示——只是当我看到他时，我的思想不纯洁。”  
“贪欲。”  
Jim脸红了：“是的，神父。”  
“我的孩子，你此番过来是正确的选择。”神父亲切地说，“你能意识到自己犯了罪，就比在失去上帝庇佑后永恒地挣扎要好。”  
“是的，神父。”他犯了罪，不是吗？相比于许多他认识的人，他们在学校里被告知的很少。修士们并没有提到地狱的霹雳与烈火，只是让他们不要沉溺于自渎。他不得不自己探索和性有关的知识，人们能够生育简直是个奇迹。  
“你知道婚姻的意义。”  
“是的，神父。”  
“告诉我。”  
Jim回想起很久之前的天主教义课：“嗯……婚姻是男人和女人之间完美的结合，以——孕育子女。”  
“没错。一对夫妻把他们的孩子、爱的结晶、也是对上帝的礼赞抱在怀中，他们就达到了灵魂的极乐。”  
孩子们很可爱，Jim喜欢小孩子们。但Jamie比任何一个女孩更令他心折。在他活过的24年里，只有Jamie能让他心脏狂跳，脸色绯红。只有Jamie能让他冲进厕所的小隔间里自慰，想象Jamie正亲吻他的身体，他的手强健有力，Jamie的男性象征硬挺着，等待着Jim的唇舌。  
“喜爱危险的人会毁灭于此。”神父说，声音低沉却激动，“我们兽性未消。上帝赐予人兽性不是为了让人鲁莽地沉迷，更不是为了倾注在同性身上。如果你放任自己的激情，肉欲将会吞噬你的气节、自尊和道义以满足它的欲望。这样的人会下地狱。”  
“神父，我也不想有罪。”Jim轻声说，“但我自己都不明白……不明白自己所求。如果上帝希望我娶妻生子，他为何又在我心中灌入这样的欲望。”  
“那撒旦为何在沙漠里诱惑耶稣？”  
“我不是耶稣，我只是个普通人。”  
“孩子，但耶稣是你的指路明灯。你知道夏娃对禁果的好奇心带来了多么灾难性的后果，性欲从上帝赐予的高雅美德变成了对身旁事物的盲目渴求。只有婚姻能让它变得美丽而神圣。你必须避开他，虽然他是你的长官。你接近他的时候越多，就越可能激发这种感情。”  
至少这话没错。Jim的想象已经渐渐开始变得狂热。虽然他试图控制自己，但他不由得去想Jamie全裸着张开双腿，无言地吸引他；或是Jim跪在他身前，用口含着Jamie；或是他骑在Jim身上，深深地顶入。  
但不止是这些。  
“你说什么？”  
Jim不知道自己竟把这话说出了口：“不止、不止是这些。我爱他。”  
“两个男人不能像男女一样爱对方，这是罪恶。”  
“他不爱我，我从没说过他爱我，是我爱他。他很好、很正派，是个值得尊敬的人。他从来不知道我这样想。”Jim的手抓住告解室里卷起的格栅，“我对他有欲望，没错。但我永远不会告诉他——不是因为你说这是错的，而是因为我不想让他有被单恋的负担。上帝让他出现在我的生命里，即使我必须用余生保持缄默，那也不算什么。我爱他，我愿意为他而死。”Jim用颤抖的手抚上额头，“我不后悔。”  
“顽固不化，你将忍受地狱的烈火，我不会赦免你。”神父的声音因愤怒而颤抖。  
“我也不需要。”Jim拿起军帽，从矮台上站起，冲出了告解室。当他走到门口时，他本能地把手伸到圣水盘里，为自己祈祷——一个无用的姿势，就好像神父会相信一样。身后传来声响，他转过身，看见年轻的神父从告解室里走了出来，脸色通红，呼吸急促，紧盯着他。他向前走了几步，似乎是想对Jim说什么，却转过身，沿着过道走远了，鞋钉敲在石板地面上的声音在教堂里回响。  
Jim推开厚重的门，走进明亮的阳光和喧闹的广场里。他用手挡住日光，发出一声困惑又愉快的轻笑。如果母亲知道他在战斗前没被赦罪，她一定会心碎的，但Jim最后的些许负罪感和犹豫都已被置之脑后。别无他法，除去前行。  
“啊，Nicholls上尉。”  
Jim的心在胸膛中砰砰跳着，他的声音里带着不可思议的安慰。“少校。”他脱下帽子，慢跑下台阶，拍了拍Topthorn光滑的鼻子，“的确，它看起来不错。”  
“非常健康，全身干干净净。”Jamie点点头说，“你什么时候也给自己找一匹好马？”  
“哦，我的钱也差不多攒够了。”Jim说，“只要再有十先令，我就能找到比这个大家伙更快的马了。”  
Jamie皱了皱眉：“听着，我为什么不能借你——”  
“别瞎扯了！”Jim打断了他，“看看到时候我能不能赢过你，我们第一次冲锋练习是什么时候？”  
“一个星期之后，不会再多了。”Jamie说，“你不剩多少时间了，伙计。”  
Jim微笑着说：“我会找到一匹好马的，别担心。话说回来，你来这儿做什么？”  
“刚才我遇到Bennett，他说你在里面，那我就等等你好了。”Jamie拉着Topthorn的缰绳向前走去，“圣礼？”  
Jim不打算提起忏悔的细节，他也不在擅长这个了：“算是吧。”  
Jamie抬起头望着高耸的石砌教堂：“我从不热衷于去教堂。不过我觉得我们可以在山顶上的旅馆里吃晚饭，听说他们有一级牛排，你说怎么样？”  
“太棒了。”Jim与Jamie并肩走着，为Jamie过来找他而高兴。如果需要的话，现在这样、永远这样都好。他可以远远地爱着Jamie，永不索求。他站在Jamie身边，望着Jamie颀长的身躯，淡色的目光，双耳的温柔曲线，他的欲望涌上。  
之后，他会再不时回首。如果他永远不能知晓他们身体贴合交融的样子，那就这样吧，Jim默默决定。那既是忏悔，也是救赎。  
尽管如此，他低喃着念出祈祷。

End.


End file.
